The Chosen One
by Justin3613
Summary: A serious drama of a boy who realized his true nature.


**The Chosen One**

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself laying in a field of grass. The moment was peaceful and the air was nice. Until suddenly, this random fairy came out of nowhere and yelled, "HEY, LISTEN"! She told me I had to save this princess from the Land of Ooo. I agreed, and the next thing I knew, I was on the back of Ord the dragon from dragon tales. He took me deep into the forest where a swamp resides. Suddenly, the words, "GET OUT OF MY SWAMP!" echoed throughout the woods and we knew we were in ogre territory. We instantly made a U-turn and tried to escape as quickly as possible from the incoming ogre.

"IT'S ALL OGRE NOW!" he huffed and puffed.

His hands gradually coming closer and closer. His face so close enough to mine that he managed to whisper in my ear, "I'M GONNA SHREK YOU"! Just in the nick of time, the Falkor from the Never-Ending Story came out of nowhere and knocked the beastly ogre called head over heels. We made it out alive, but unfortunately ended up in another unfortunate event. Thousands of Flying Monkeys from the Wizard of Oz came swooping in at an incredible speed! I closed my eyes and in the heat of the moment, I heard a distant voice…

 _USE THE FORCE!_

I instantly whipped out a light saber and opened my eyes. I had the fighting skills of Kirito, the main character from Sword Art Online and defended myself and my dragon from 1000 Flying Monkeys. It was a long, tedious battle, but I ended up getting a 999 hit combo on 750 monkeys. I then unleashed my Anti Form! My entire body went black and my eyes turned a bright yellow. Black smoke came from my body and I know that I held some horrific power. After beating up as many baddies as I could, I witnessed the castle in which the princess was held hostage. I dashed through the barricaded doors of the castle without hesitation and fought my way through Bowser's minions. In the heat of the moment, I heard a sudden voice call out my name. It was the princess! Her voice gave me strength.

It was time to unleash my Ultimate Final Form.

I spun into the air creating a tornado and destroying everything in my path. The castle couldn't hold my final transformation, and so it eventually started to collapse. In the air, I saw the princess free-falling in the sky! I began to make my way to her, but was smacked across the face from a random demonic force! Ganondorf was the owner of that hand. Landing successfully on my feet, I bounced back at him at the speed of light and Ganon and I went ham in the sky. We pulled out all the tricks, moves, and combos we've learned from Super Smash Bros and Ultimate Street Fighter IV until we both simultaneously pulled out a final blow causing the both of us to shoot back into the ground below us. Two craters were engraved into the Earth's surface.

Meanwhile, the princess fell into the lake below the castle, unconscious from being in freefall for such a long time. Time was running short. She was drowning and there was no way of getting to her in time. I began to doubt my existence. Ganon's powers were exactly identical to mine. He knew my every move and so laughed hysterically in my face. I was…defeated…?

No, I wasn't.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a voice that could be heard from a thousand miles away yelled with all of its might. "GET OUT OF MAH SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPP!"

A green dot in the distance caught both Ganon's and my attention. It was like a bullet coming ferociously at Ganon at the speed of sound. It even caused a sonic boom to crackle through the air. Ganon had no time to react as he only moved an inch before being launched before our very eyes. Shocked at what was happening I ignored it for a second and dashed to save the princess. I dove into the water and seconds later emerged from her almost watery grave. I looked at her hoping to find a signal of life still left…..and then….she began to breathe!

The smell of onions suddenly filled the air. I sensed a presence behind me. I automatically knew who it was but not once did I turn and look at him. He whispered once again into my ear, "That'll do, donkey…..that'll do". As the smell of onions gradually became dimmer and dimmer until I could smell them no more, a tear rolled down my cheek, splashing onto the cheek of the princess whom I was still holding in my arms. Her eyes slowly opened and I was relieved. I looked at the world around me which laid in ruins. The battle was over. A familiar voice then whispered into my ear one last time: SHREK IS LOVE, SHREK IS LIFE! I suddenly found myself in my bedroom on my bed. Tears streaming down my face, but yet, I was so happy. I was happy, and a lot wiser than before.

I felt something hard and round under my pillow. It was the first gift of Christmas sent to me as a present for what I've done. The tears would not stop, but I knew it was there for a significant reason…..I stared at the present before me for a very long time, until I could stare at it no more.

The object was an onion that laid there before me. Its aroma so strong, but yet so beautiful.


End file.
